Because I Love You
by Miss Sirius
Summary: Harry and Ginny have just broken up. What will happen at Bill and Fleur's wedding? HG. Little angsty.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize just the plot…. Sadly….**

Harry and I had such a wonderful time together, though it only lasted a few weeks. I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me, because we _belonged _together. I knew it, and so did he. Before the kiss in the common room, I had denied my feelings for so long that I almost believed I didn't love him anymore. Almost.

After Dumbledore had died, I knew it was coming. He had pulled away, even in the tiniest bit. After he had broken up with me, I put on my strong face. I did this so he wouldn't have to have to more on his plate than he absolutely had to have. The first night at the Burrow though, I cried. I cried until I could spill no more tears, have no more thoughts about the love of my life. I had fallen into a restless sleep. Everyone found out about the break-up the next day and everyone looked at me with a mixture of worry and pity. I didn't mind the worry so much, but the pity. I can't stand to be pitied. So once again I brought out my strong face and helped prepare for Bill's wedding. Everything was going fine, all the plans were made, all the guests were invited, the menu was ready, and everything was going just as planned.

That of course is until August 31st. The day Ron, Hermione, and Harry were to return to the Burrow. I was strong once again, but couldn't force myself to look into his emerald eyes. That night Hermione was bunking with me in my room so I knew I couldn't have my ritual of crying myself to sleep like I did every night, because then she would also pity me. That night though, something cracked in Hermione, like she just couldn't handle all of the pressure on her, and she told me everything, how they were leaving right after the wedding to find the Horocruxes, and how they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts even if the school was reopened. That night we both cried, about different things of course. She was sobbing because her loss of education and for her own life along with Ron and Harry's. I on the other hand was mourning over the fact that I wouldn't get the chance to tell Harry how I really felt about him. About the fact that I couldn't go with them because they wouldn't let me, and because I knew I might never see my brother, best friend, or only love ever again.

The wedding went well and everyone in the family welcomed Fleur with open-arms, because this was a time to be with family, not worrying about the war. I noticed that night that Hermione and Ron were dancing and Harry was sitting all by himself looking so worried and sad. We made eye contact and I couldn't even hold it long enough to see the love in Harry's eyes. I ran off into the house with tears in my eyes all the way up to my room. I threw myself on to the bed and began to sob. This was supposed to be a happy day. But I couldn't think about Bill's happiness right now, I could only be selfish and think about my own sadness. Five minutes later I could hear footsteps and prayed that it wouldn't be Hermione. _Knock knock._ No it wasn't Hermione she wouldn't knock.

"Who is it?" I knew this was a dumb question. I knew that it was going to be Harry, up here only to apologize once more.

"It's me Gin. Please let me in." I could almost hear the tears in his voice and that of course brought more tears to my eyes. So I walked over to the door, not even bothering to wipe my tears this time, and unlocked the door to let him in.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. Which obviously wasn't much considering the fact that I was crying. I could tell though that he caught the fact that I didn't want him to be here, to see my crying.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright… I also want to apologize Gin for the horrible way I've been treating you."

'_And what horrible way would that be? Ignoring me? Not telling me that you were going to leave me and not even say goodbye? Or maybe the way you just threw my heart away like it was nothing?' _That's what I wanted to say, what I needed to say. But I didn't say anything.

"Gin, I know you know that were leaving tomorrow. Hermione told us that she told you. You know I didn't and still don't want to end things Ginny, but-" Obviously though I had to cut him off here.

"It was for my own protection right Harry? I've heard that so many times lately. You know it's not true! I can protect myself and you know that! What's it going to matter if were not together now? Everyone at school saw us together! They could see how much we cared for each other! You know that Voldemort is going to find out no matter what. Even if you hadn't finally asked me out I would still be in danger! My family-we're considered blood traitors Harry, and you know that too. I think you're just scared. Scared to be with me. Scared to finally know that you're loved. But guess what Harry. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you! I love you!" After I told him this last part my eyes got wide and I covered my mouth with my hand. He looked completely stunned. So many emotions were going through his eyes and I just couldn't turn away. Finally he looked like he was ready to say something and I once again prepared myself for my heart to shatter.

"I…I… Do you really mean that Gin? Do you really love me?" He sounded so scared and fragile. I dropped my hand from my mouth and all I could do was nod. Not even five seconds later he swooped down on my mouth and gave a searing kiss the one that I had always imagined. After we broke apart, he looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you too, Gin."

I don't think either of our smiles could get any bigger. He managed to drag me back down to where the reception was taking place in the garden. We finally got to share our first and most likely, not our last dance together. After I had finally let him go so he could talk with Hermione and Ron, I danced with Bill, who could tell with one look at me that I was finally not faking happiness. It was a beautiful reception with all of the family together. Even Percy had come along with his fiancée Penelope. It truly was a joyous occasion.

After the reception was over, and all the family either went home or had just fallen asleep somewhere, Harry Hermione, Ron, and myself made ourselves comfortable in the boys' room so we could talk. That night we talked about many memories, some of which were sad, but many more happy memories. We also talked about the future. Found out what each of us wanted to do when the war was over. Harry wanted to be an auror, along with Ron. Hermione wanted to work in the ministry either with muggle relations or magical creatures. I want to be a Healer, so I could do something good in the world without having to track down bad guys.

When the night was half over and Hermione had fallen asleep in Ron's arms with his head on top of hers, fast asleep as well. Harry and I though, had continued on with our conversation, though it had pretty much ended as we sat on his bed with my cuddled in his arms.

"Harry?" I called his name quietly, hoping he was still awake.

"Yah Gin?" Even him just whispering my name sent shivers down my spine.

"You know I'm going to be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes, weeks, months, even years if I must. I'll never be happy without you." This was the complete truth. I turned around in his lap and looked him in the eyes, making sure he knew that it was the truth. He closed his eyes, looking as if he were going to cry, but suddenly opening them back up, almost with fear.

"What if I don't make it Gin? I don't want you to be unhappy forever just because I'm not here. I want you to find love again." This statement made me want to shed the unshed tears that I was keeping built up inside.

"You WILL make it Harry. I know you will. You won't leave the people that love you." I wasn't positive about this, but knew somewhere in my heart that he would be fine. "Promise me Harry, that no matter what you won't give up, that you'll try your absolute hardest to come back to me. Please." Desperation was edging itself into my voice.

"Ok Gin. I promise."

What do you promise?" I asked wanting to hear the words come from his lips.

"I promise you that I'll try my absolute hardest to come back to you in one piece, because I love you." That was all I need to hear. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We hadn't really fallen asleep that night, with the exception of an hour or two, wanting to spend as much possible time together as possible. At four that morning I helped them pack the last of their things saying goodbye to each in turn. Ron, for some reason was a really hard goodbye. He'd always been there for me, even though I hate admitting that I appreciated him butting into my life I really did. Hermione and I were crying when we said goodbye so most of the farewell was incoherent. Harry was the last goodbye. It was a lot easier than I had thought it would be.

"Don't forget your promise to me Harry." I said, tears brimming my eyes still left from saying goodbye to Hermione.

"I won't Ginny. I love you." A single tear fell down his cheek. I hugged him with all my might, and vice versa.

"I love you too Harry." And we shared a goodbye kiss. I hugged all of them together after that.

"We better get going, mum should be up pretty soon starting to make breakfast," said Ron, his voice quivering a bit.

"Goodbye." The last words I said before they turned and started walking away from the Burrow, away from me. Yet through all this I still smiled, because his promise still lingered in my ears. _'I promise you that I'll try my absolute hardest to come back to you in one piece, because I love you.'_

_  
_**AN:** The End. If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel because I'm not sure I liked how it ended. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
